This document relates to an ice making apparatus of a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a household appliance for refrigerating or freezing foods to freshly store them, wherein a freezing cycle is provided in the refrigerator, and it is a household appliance for freezing a storage space inside the refrigerator by directly/indirectly using cold air generated from the freezing cycle.
Recently, this kind of refrigerator is getting big and multifunctional in order to satisfy the improvement of diet and the taste of the user, and it is provided with various constituents for convenience of use.
Typically, a dispenser for dispensing the filtered water to the outside or an ice making apparatus for automatically making ice cubes is further provided in the refrigerator, the dispenser and the ice making apparatus are continuously reformed to improve the convenience of use.
Also, a structure of a tray provided in the ice making apparatus to make ice cubes and a structure for ice-separating are provided. Particularly, the ice-separating structure includes a structure that ice cubes are separated from the tray by rotating a separate ejector when the tray is fixed, and a structure that ice cubes are separated from the tray by a distortion movement of the tray itself.